1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly biodegradable and less harmful, particle size (or particle diameter) variable reactor that can specifically capture a target and has a particle size, flow rate, capturing reaction rate and ability to pass through a filter membrane which are adjustable. The inventive particle size variable reactor can be used in various fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices which can specifically act on and thus selectively capture a particular target alone have been developed and utilized in various fields including medical and industrial fields.
Today, however, because of recent increasing public interest in environmental pollution, a nature-friendly device is now demanded which can selectively capture a particular target in an aqueous and/or oil phase and produce highly biodegradable and less harmful waste materials including the object captured.